We need to talk
by Mr Makulu
Summary: Once back home Batman has a brief word with his partner about what happened at Project Cadmus.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone, this short but sweet oneshot is my first Young Justice fic. Those of you who followed me here from the Xiaolin Showdown community and anyone else who is interested, it is also my second post in my personal challenge of doing a post everyday for the first 13 days of June to celebrate 5 years fanfic writting.**

**I made it to Day 2 so it's only onward and upwards from here. :D**

**Alright so just a bit of set up. This takes place directly after the distruction of the Cadmus building and the four young heroes insisting that they want to stay together as a team. This story also coinsides with issue 0 of the comic that is based on the TV series.**

"It's simple." Superboy stated to the Justice League. "Either get onboard or get out of the way."

Batman's eyes narrowed and after a moment he finally answered.

"Give me three days"

* * *

><p>And like that it was decided that in three days time Batman would decide the fate of the young team.<p>

In meantime Superboy was going to stay at Kid Flash's place, Aqualad was head home to Atlantis and Robin was currently enjoying the inescapable silence of a car ride home with Batman

"Ah Cave sweet cave." Robin stepped out of the Batmobile with as much spring in his step as he could manage with some sore ribs. "I've gotta tell ya Bruce that shower is really gonna feel good after the night I've had." Robin was about to head for said showers when he felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"We still need to talk." The tone of Batman's voice didn't seem to leave any room for negotiation.

"Of course we do." But after four years Robin had learnt that most things can be up for negotiation if you asked it the right way. "But how about we both just short intermission to get out of costume, take a shower and then try to have a conversation like normal people." Robin finished with a hopeful "please?"

Batman glared at Robin for a moment.

"I expect to see you in the study in fifteen minutes. Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

><p><em>Fourteen <em>minutes later Robin was freshly showered and back to being Dick Grayson, retired circus star and adopted ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Dick walked into the study to see said billionaire sitting there waiting for him at the desk. There wasn't an order for him to sit but the empty chair was order enough. Dick sat down and prepared for the worse.

Bruce to his credit didn't speak right away but when he did his tone was calm and even which in a lot of ways made it even scarier.

"I know only you could have hacked into the justice league files to find out about Cadmus so this stunt you three pulled wouldn't have been possible without your direct involvement." Bruce paused to give Dick a chance to deny anything but no denial came. "When I took you on as my partner I did it with the intent that I would train you to the best of my abilities. I have never held back any teachings or in any way tried to stunt your development. I did this with the understanding that you would follow my orders and not use my teachings for you own ends."

Bruce's stare seemed to go right through Dick. "Any secrets we kept from you and any restrictions we placed on your activities were for your own protection. Whether or not you thought this was fair and regardless of what you were trying to prove, your actions were not only a betrayal of trust they almost got you as well as Kid Flash and Aqualad killed. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"If you ever do something like that again..."

"You'll sit me back down in this chair and give me another lecture." Dick interrupted. "You might even decide to fire me...again. And before we bring this matter to a close let's be clear on something. Yes I hacked into those files and helped convince KF and Aqualad into coming along but we went in expecting it just be your basic snoop around mission and if you had suspected that Cadmus had been doing stuff on that level you would have investigated it a long time ago. So yeah we got in deeper than planned but we still managed to get out and get the job done."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Anything more you'd like to add?"

"I just have to ask, where does Superboy fit in this."

"If I decide sanction this team, the operative word being 'if'," Bruce explained. "he would be your team's responsibility."

"And if you decide not to? Then what would happen to him?" Dick demanded. "You saw how Clark reacted. I don't see him planning on introducing Ma and Pa Kent to their new grandson anytime soon."

"The discovery of the clone..."

"The discovery of Superboy." Dick corrected.

"...was a shock to everyone, especially Clark." Bruce continued. "He just needs time."

"Yeah well what Superboy needs is a support structure and some guidance." Dick shot back. "You might not have noticed when you had your bat glare going but he isn't in the most solid frame of minds right now."

"How solid is his frame of mind to begin with?"

"Not sure." Dick admitted. "The files I could find on him didn't go into specifics. I do know they had been using telepathic genomorphs to teach him and control him plus he did say that he had been created to either replace Superman or destroy him if he ever 'turned from the light', whatever that means." He shrugged slightly. "But now that we've got him out of there he's free to shape his destiny."

"It's not that simple. The fact remains that Cadmus was trying to create a weapon." Bruce explained. "Weapons tend to have controls and fail safes. We don't know what they planted in him."

"Look, I understand the risks but when chips were down he came through for us. That must count for something?"

Bruce starred thoughtfully for a moment before answer. "We'll focus on one issue at time but for now it's time you went to bed."

Dick knew that meant the conversation was deemed officially closed for the time being. "Alright, Good night Bruce."

The young acrobat stood up and headed to the door. "Dick." He stopped and turned back to the sound of Bruce's voice. "I'm glad you're alright."

Dick gave Bruce a confidant smirk and thumbs up. "Well I was trained by the best. It's not like I'd go down that easy."

He closed the door behind and started to head to his room but on the way the was met by Alfred holding a tray with a glass of warm milk.

"You really have our interactions timed down to the second." Dick remarked.

"It comes with the position, Master Richard," Alfred remark wryly. "I trust your discussion had a satisfactory conclusion."

Dick took the glass and had a sip. "Well he didn't say yes but he didn't say no either so I'm hopeful."

"Well Master Richard you always been surprising persuasive for a man of such a young age." The butler sagely replied. "Now its just a matter of waiting."

"You're right." Dick finished his milk and returned the now empty glass back to Alfred's tray. "Though he can't be serious about us having to wait three whole days for his answer, right? _Right?_"

"Goodnight Master Richard."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And now for the second part of my challenge here is my story recomendation for today<strong>

**"Meeting the Justice League" by Frellich**

**As the title might suggest is about a 9 year old Robin meeting the Justice League for very first time. This three chapter story is not only fill with a lot of sweet moments and Robin interacting with a range of superheroes in way that kept everything a way that felt in character (alot of the characters that are used have so far been cameo roles but it still feels like how they would act) it also found the time to add in a little action.**

**Also when you're done there take the time to check out Frellich's current work in progress, "Little Brother". Trust me you'll be happy you did ;) **

**That's all for now. **

**See ya tomorrow.**


End file.
